


La Mia Pace

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Based on TWOTL deleted final scene, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will e Hannibal seduti di fronte all'altare dopo il volo dalla scogliera.





	La Mia Pace

**Author's Note:**

> La bellissima scena finale tagliata da TWOTL è una delle mie preferite. La trovo di una poesia che trapassa il cuore. 
> 
> JayBrd ed io abbiamo pensato di raggruppare i Fannibals italiani (chi fosse interessato) in un posto tutto nostro dove poter discutere di ogni cosa ed esprimere il nostro amore (italiano) per la serie. Insomma per chiunque avesse tanto da dire, ma non trovasse il posto per dirlo nella sua lingua. Non appena la cosa partirà chiunque fosse interessato troverà notizie anche qui. Apritevi un account Tumblr! :) Altrimenti ci sarà Twitter.  
> A presto!

“Dove siamo?” chiese Will.

Ancora prima che Hannibal rispondesse, però, riconobbe l’altare, lo scheletro, la familiare eco.

“È la Cappella Palatina, ricordi?”

“Sì, ora la riconosco,” Will chiuse gli occhi al caldo raggio di sole che gli illuminò il viso.

Avvertiva la presenza di Hannibal alla sua destra; le sedie sulle quali riposavano erano rivolte all’altare, come se loro fossero in attesa di assistere alla Messa.

“Perché hai deciso di lasciarci cadere nell’oceano?” chiese Hannibal.

Will spalancò le palpebre. L’immagine del Drago morente, quella di Hannibal macchiato dal sangue nero alla luce lunare… _È bellissimo_ , gli venne da mormorare nuovamente. E l’oceano che si avvicinava sempre di più.

“Ho ucciso entrambi,” asserì Will. Si guardò le mani pulite, i pantaloni, la giacca; non sembrava l’uomo che aveva appena fatto a pezzi il Drago. Ma chissà da quanto tempo lui e Hannibal erano lì…

“Non era previsto,” continuò Will, “Volevo solo che potessimo fuggire.”

“E hai scelto la strada più tortuosa,” la considerazione sembrò un bonario rimprovero da parte di Hannibal. “Com’è nel tuo stile. Mio caro Will.”

L’ultima frase non era stata usata come vocativo. A Will sembrò più un vezzeggiativo, la voce di Hannibal colma di affetto. Dal canto suo, Will non credeva di essersi rivolto così mai a nessuno, non con quell’intensità.

“Non ho pensato che fosse la strada più tortuosa, pensavo fosse la più rapida.”

Uno sbuffo divertito alla sua destra e Hannibal commentò, “L’uscita di scena di due esseri sovrannaturali e invincibili?”

“Evidentemente mi sono sbagliato sulla nostra invincibilità.”

“Cosa ti aspetti dunque dall’eternità, Will?”

“Questo… Questo va bene.”

“L’eternità in mia compagnia è accettabile?” Hannibal suonò sorpreso.

Will ponderò.

Poi proseguì. “Sapere dove sei… È la mia pace. Qual è la tua?”

“Dare pace a te.”

La voce di Hannibal gli arrivava distante, anche se limpida. Ma Will non si era mai voltato a guardarlo, perché che lui fosse lì era una certezza che non necessitava di prove, qualcosa su cui non aveva dubbi.

Allora era quello l’aldilà: sentirsi finalmente sereno, libero, fuori dalla crisalide, ma in pace.

“Tu puoi…? Puoi essere felice qui?” aveva già posto una domanda simile a Hannibal, anni prima. Sinceramente interessato alla risposta allora come adesso.

“Con te? Sì.”

“Io?” ripeté Will, “Sono tutto ciò che vuoi?”

“Tu sei indispensabile,” affermò Hannibal, “Il resto è un bonus. Un bonus incantevole, ma sempre un bonus. Opzionale.”

E pace ancora fu ciò che provò Will a quelle parole.

Aveva scelto Hannibal un attimo prima di spiccare il volo. Continuava a scegliere Hannibal anche adesso. Avrebbe scelto sempre lui, non importava quante altre volte avrebbero avuto questa conversazione, non importava quante volte fosse già avvenuta.

Hannibal apparteneva a lui e lui a Hannibal. Una cosa privata, una cosa tra loro, da analizzare nel loro mondo.

“Will…” Hannibal lo chiamò.

Perché? Non c’era bisogno di guardarsi.

“Will…”

“Will!”

Will iniziò a tossire, si sentì mancare il respiro, tossì di nuovo. E poi aria nei polmoni, un soffio d’aria caldo che gli fece gonfiare il petto.

La Cappella cadde nel buio e lui sentì solo la voce di Hannibal chiamarlo ancora e ancora.

 

 

Aprì gli occhi per l’ennesima volta.

La Cappella era sparita, così come il sole che filtrava dalle vetrate, e i caldi abiti che lo avvolgevano.

“Bravo ragazzo… Respira.”

La voce di Hannibal, invece, era sempre presente, un faro da seguire nell’oscurità. L’aveva riportato lì, in quell’istante, subito dopo il volo dalla scogliera. E l’uomo dietro di essa l’aveva riportato in vita, rimettendo in funzione i suoi polmoni.

Will sentì le labbra di Hannibal appoggiarsi di nuovo sulle sue. Stavolta non per soffiare aria. Un bacio per dirgli _bentornato_. Gli venne da sorridere.

L’Hannibal eterno nella Cappella era la pace, ciò a cui Will aspirava, troppo stanco per guardarsi allo specchio e abbracciare la sua vera natura, troppo legato a schemi e convenzioni per rinunciare ad essi del tutto.

Ma questo Hannibal, quello che lo teneva tra le braccia dopo uno scontro a sangue, ferite mortali e un volo da una scogliera nell’oceano gelido, questo Hannibal era vita. Insieme erano davvero indistruttibili.

Il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli lo riportò alla realtà, afferrò la mano che Hannibal gli teneva sul petto. “Nemmeno…l’intervento…divino può annientarci,” rantolò, ma Hannibal capì senza fatica.

Infatti sorrise.

“Ma i tuoi tentativi sono già sufficientemente efficaci. Mio caro Will,” una cosa accomunava i suoi due Hannibal. Entrambi si rivolgevano a lui sempre come se lo vedessero per la prima volta.

“Cosa…cosa facciamo adesso?” chiese Will non ancora del tutto pronto a rimettersi in piedi.

“Adesso che ne dici di cominciare a vivere?” ribatté Hannibal.

L’uomo si alzò, nonostante le ferite non emise un lamento. Zoppicò su un piede, si piegò a tendere la mano a Will.

Will si aggrappò a lui. Fu difficile piegare la schiena e mettersi seduto, si sollevò su gambe poco stabili.

Ma scoprì che rimettersi in piedi e camminare con Hannibal che lo sosteneva per la vita era semplice quanto stare seduti di fronte ad un altare in una chiesa vuota.

La Cappella poteva restare lì ad attenderli. C’era ancora da fare.


End file.
